Vaya contrato
by natzukiuryuu
Summary: "¿Por que lo sabia? El rubio tenia muy claro su objetivo, el cual cumpliría, sin importar la manera de conseguirlo." Denle una oportunidad a esta pareja :D vaya historia crack, quise darle un diferente estilo a la historia de estos dos.


**¡Hola! Aquí con una nueva historia. Dios… que me he partido el cuello haciéndola junto con una gran y pervertida amiga que me dio muy buenas ideas para esto (Karly e.e sin tu mente fujoshi no hubiera salido de esta) En facebook se encuentra como Karly Medina muchas gracias dear . . Es mi primera vez escribiendo yaoi *se pone una bolsa de papel en la cabeza* así que por favor no sean duros :'D.**

**Espero que les guste tanto como a ella y a mi esperamos sus reviews!**

**WARNING xD: Si no te gusta esta categoría y eres muy sensible en esto, ¡hay muchas mas historias! No leas por favor :0 (por tu propio bien).**

**Pairing: Eruri.**

**Categoría: Lemmon**

**One shot.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Movía y acomodaba papeles sin detenerse. Su mente era invadida solo por trabajo y responsabilidades dignas de aquel gran comandante, imponente ante cualquiera, quien solo permanecía sentado en su escritorio. Sentía como apenas una pequeña brisa que se colaba por la ventana le daba un poco de comodidad… un suspiro reflejó su exhausto; Observaba como el viento jugaba con las grandes cortinas color carmesí que apenas dejaban atravesar pequeños rayos de un atardecer prematuro.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el breve sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta, tres golpes solo indicaban quien era.

_Erwin, ¿tienes tiempo?_ cuestionó un hombre rubio de gran altura, quien solo mostraba una pequeña parte de su cuerpo por la lateral de la puerta

_Adelante… _respondió el comandante sin mirarle a los ojos y sentado aún en su escritorio, puso sus brazos sobre este y sus parpados cubrieron sus ojos como acto seguido "¿Has investigado lo que te he pedido? –habló sin preámbulo

_Más de lo necesario_ respondió Mike Zacharius mientras dejaba una carpeta con diferentes papeles afiliados a ella, haciendo que Erwin mirara con asombro los resultados de su compañero

_Lo has conseguido_ hablo el comandante seguido de tomar la carpeta que le habían beneficiado. La abrió y pudo ver con determinación cualquier detalle -Rivaille… -mencionó con interrogante en su rostro

_Es todo lo que pude saber, apellidos, familia, no se sabe nada, solo que es un matón de los barrios bajos. Posee gran fortaleza física y mental, lo hace perfecto para ser un cadete de la Tropa de Reconocimiento

_No lo es todo…_respondió el de ojos celeste, sin apartar la mirada de los papeles que tenía en manos

_Tiene ciertos asuntos pendientes con la infantería de reconstrucción_dijo Mike con cierto nerviosismo en sus palabras; el silencio llego casi de manera inmediata, por lo que este decidió continuar- Te veras con él en el bar Woknester, accedió de muy mala manera, de aquí en adelante, será tu decisión que…

_Yo me encargaré de ello_añadió el rubio mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y caminaba hacia la salida, dejando en total silencio la habitación después del rechinar de la puerta y con cierta curiosidad a Zacharius.

Subió a un carruaje, dio indicaciones al chofer de este y sin más preámbulo, se dirigió a su objetivo.

"_Sé quién eres exactamente_" pensaba para si el comandante, quien no apartaba la vista de la pequeña ventana del carruaje.

.

.

.

.

Solo se podía percibir el leve sonido de un cabalgue a través de las calles… era ese ambiente de infortunio, solitario y vacío; las luces de lo que indicaban ser candelas a duras penas y se distinguían entre la obscuridad, perdiéndose rápidamente y cubriendo con su vasta iluminación solamente cada esquina.

El comandante bajó sin mediar palabra, dio la orden al chofer y este se retiro dejando totalmente solo al comandante, quien caminó hacia una pequeña entrada iluminada.

_Woknester Bar_ pronunció el rubio antes de atravesar el umbral. Era aquella característica cantina con olor a tabaco y alcohol en todas partes. Estaba por poco vacía, uno que otro alcohólico adornando el paisaje recostado en la barra o en las pequeñas mesas de póker.

_Qué quieres_ hablo un hombre delgado y de pelo azabache en respuesta a que el comandante se había sentado a su lado

_¿Quieres que repita mi propuesta?_ contestó Erwin seriamente

_No lo haré Erwin

_¿Te encanta jugar al difícil cierto?

_Patético

Continuó el de pelo azabache, seguido de darle un trago a la pequeña copa que tenía en mano y dejándola con fuerza sobre la barra; Este le dedico una mirada asesina y sin decir más, dejó unas monedas y caminó con pesados y apresurados pasos hacia la salida.

Erwin lo siguió sin duda alguna. Atravesó la puerta a los pocos segundos que Rivaille lo había hecho. Pisándole casi los talones, mantenía un paso rápido y continuo detrás del de pelo azabache, quien no se tomaba la molestia de girar su rostro para tratar de averiguar las intenciones del comandante.

_¿Hasta donde llegaremos a este paso?_ comentó Erwin con tono burlesco. Rivaille lo ignoró de ingrata manera. El rubio, ya molesto por la actitud de su acompañante, decidió hacer un inminente movimiento…

_No me hagas dudar de tu _valentía_…_ dijo el de ojos celeste, haciendo un exagerado énfasis en la palabra _valentía_

"Hijo de puta…" pensó de inmediato Levy, deteniendo su paso frenéticamente; sus palabras estaban preparadas para dárselas con total dedicación al rubio, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo, solo vio a Erwin acercarse casi de manera brutal hacia el…

_Pero que mie…_ fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir el de pelo azabache. El rubio lo había tomado por una de sus muñecas, haciendo que este diera un brusco giro, quedando con la espalda hacia la pared de ladrillos descubierta, había quedado en completa merced ante Erwin.

_¿Acaso no lo había dejado claro la última vez?_ insinuó Erwin, al haber quedado frente a frente

_Fue tu decisión unirte, ha… ¿acaso yo también tenía que hacerlo? Idiota

_En la tropa de exploración no tienen ni idea de que yo te conozco, incluso he pedido información sobre ti, quedando como un completo tonto ante mí, fingiendo todo esto

_No puedo creer que tu y yo hayamos sido compañeros alguna vez, el solo recordar me hace sentir tan patético como aquella vez

_¿Acaso crees que era una vida vivir como un asesino a sueldo?_ respondió el ojiazul con cierto tono de burla.

Solo silencio brotó, solo eran ellos dos en un largo callejón oscuro, que incluso hacia que el pequeño resplandor que se veía al final de este, quedara por poco extinto

_Hazte a un lado_ continuó Rivaille ante un silencio desapercibido. La situación comenzaba a tornarse incómoda; El de pelo azabache solo se podía percatar de los llamativos ojos celeste del rubio, no se daba cuenta del rostro inexpresivo que el mantenía. De pronto, simplemente Erwin bajo lentamente su rostro, con su respiración lenta, apoyo suavemente su frente en el cuello del de pelo azabache, haciendo que Rivaille comenzara a sentirse extraño

_Erwin, ¿quieres hablar? Vayamos a otro lugar, ¿vale?_ habló con tono tranquilo. El rubio sólo lo fulminó con la mirada, ¿acaso lo tomaría como una invitación? Con sus metas claras tomaría decisiones importantes, que fueran cuales fueran, tendrían efecto en el futuro, favoreciendo o no a las personas involucradas, así era, no importaban las consecuencias.

Rivaille comenzó a sentir un escalofrío al sentir la fría mano de Erwin entrando, lentamente, por su cremallera; "_Pero que carajo estas haciendo_" hablaba internamente el de pelo azabache.

_Idiota, maldito exhibicionista…_ comentó entre dientes, pero no podía evitar que aquel tacto le causara placer, pero era abrumado al darse cuenta que ese callejón no era el mejor lugar para ese tipo de "movimientos"

_No te desharás de mi Rivaille, no tan fácilmente, así que no hagas algo estúpido_ respondió Erwin, sacando de manera inmediata su mano y dando dos pasos atrás del de pelo azabache-. Entonces, adelante, te sigo. Estoy dispuesto a negociar.

_¿Estás seguro?, me sorprende que lo hagas de esa manera_ masculló casi de manera inmediata con tono sarcástico, aún sin emitir ni una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

_Adelante _

Ya habían llegado a su destino. Erwin pudo observar con claridad que aquella "morada" reflejaba el puro estilo de Rivaille. Una limpieza extraordinaria en cada rincón, incluso emanaba comodidad en el.

Rivaille se acercó hacia el sofá, y como acto seguido solo se dejo caer sobre este, en una pose que demostraba superioridad. Erwin solo se acercó y se mantuvo de pie a unos pasos de el.

_Te escucho _inicio Rivaille tratando de interrumpir un silencio que no mostraba tener un fin. Se acercó hacia la mesa de café que tenia enfrente, tomando una pequeña copa a la que lleno con una botella de licor que tenia a la mano.

_Veras… no pienso irme de aquí hasta que tú seas parte de esto

_Vaya que tienes agallas _respondió de inmediato el de pelo azabache, después de haberle dado un trago a su bebida

_No pienso darte un sermón Rivaille, pero acaso no tienes el suficiente intelecto como para saber que vivir "de eso" no lleva hacia ningún lado

_¿Y tener la posibilidad de dejar de existir en cualquier momento durante alguna expedición no es…?_

_El riesgo de morir es alto, pero los resultados siempre serán aun mejor_

-…

_Rivaille _intuyó el rubio ante el silencio de el de pelo azabache. Ninguno volvió a mediar palabra. Rivaille aún mantenía el pequeño vaso en su mano, sin intento de mirar hacia el que algún día fue su "compañero"

El comandante solo se levanto del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_Veré que haremos con tus "asuntos pendientes" Rivaille._

El rubio giro bruscamente, y solo se pudo percatar de el movimiento del de pelo azabache, quien se encontraba frente a el a punto de darle un golpe paralizador, sin embargo, sus puños fueron detenidos de inmediato con ambas manos del comandante

_Te dije que no hicieras algo estúpido _dijo Erwin apenas dando un suave respiro después del inesperado movimiento. Como acto seguido Rivaille dio vuelta al asunto, en un intento por librarse este levanto su rodilla para dar un golpe a las costillas, acto que fue un éxito

_Gahh!... _un reprimido grito ahogado brotó de los labios del rubio, pero de inmediato tomó por el brazo de Rivaille, atrayéndolo hacia si, que como resultado por la fuerza con que lo hizo chocaran de forma brusca contra la pared lateral de la estancia. Con la espalda hacia la pared y quedando frente a frente con Erwin era la situación de el de pelo azabache.

_¿Y ahora que?_

_Agrediste a un alto de la tropa de reconocimiento Rivaille_

_¿Debería estar arrepentido?_

Sus ojos brillaban con toque diferente. El comandante, tratando de acomodar su pierna debido a que no había quedado en una posición muy confortable, rozó accidentalmente con la entrepierna de Rivaille, provocando que el de menor altura reprimiera un gemido incomodo, gemido que fue suficiente para que el rubio entendiera… el no se iría con las manos vacías

Erwin se acerco lentamente al cuello de Rivaille, agachándose (debido a la altura) hasta quedar muy cerca a él. Plasmó sus labios en este, sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo ascendía lentamente hacia su oreja, sintiendo un olor tan característico que solo aquel hombre de baja estatura y pelo azabache podía ofrecerle

Un escalofrío se deslizo por la espalda de Rivaille, sus sentidos comenzaban a encenderse lentamente. Podía sentir como los labios de Erwin se habrían paso a través de su cuello, hasta llegar muy cerca a su oreja, mordiendo levemente su lóbulo, que en pleno placer que esto le provocaba pudo escuchar las suaves palabras que el rubio le había dedicado

_Así… que este es tu punto débil… _El de pelo azabache casi se podía percatar del tono burlón que el rubio había utilizado, pero el toque de sensualidad en esas palabras había sido aún más excitante. Tratando de volver a su papel, Rivaille comenzó a forcejear, cosa inútil debido al agarre de Erwin

_Te comportas como una ramera _ comentó casi desapercibidamente Erwin, tratando de ignorar el verdadero placer que el le causaba. El de pelo azabache, dispuesto a decir algo en contra de lo que dijo el rubio, abrió sus labios, pero fue silenciado con un beso del comandante

Aquel beso comenzó a intensificarse, la lengua de Erwin se abrió paso a través de los labios del de pelo azabache, intentando jugar con la de este, quien, aunque trataba de evitarlo, el mismo éxtasis hizo que respondiera con la misma intensidad que él. Sin embargo, el de menor estatura entró en razón, y como parte del mismo juego sexual, le mordió el labio inferior, Erwin, aunque lleno de placer, el dolor comenzaba a punzar y retrocedió su rostro, haciendo justamente lo que su acompañante deseaba

Rivaille le dio un cabezazo inminente, con la suficiente fuerza como para perderlo un poco, para mala suerte de él, no había sido demasiado efectivo

El de pelo azabache salto a través del sofá, corriendo hacia donde tenia el arma mas cercana, pero justo antes de alcanzar su objetivo, sintió como lo tomaban por ambas manos… lo consiguiente no le sorprendería. Bruscamente ambos habían caído.

Yacían sobre el sofá, Rivaille bajo el agarre de Erwin, quien lo controlaba sujetando con una mano ambas muñecas sobre su cabeza… El rubio lo tenía a su merced

_Sé que disfrutas de esto, no escaparías aunque tuvieras la oportunidad_

_Bastardo…_

El rubio se acerca lentamente a sus labios. El de pelo azabache no se opuso ante las intenciones de este.

La mano del comandante se habría paso a través de el pantalón de Rivaille, quien solo trataba de reprimir sus gemidos debido al placer que el tacto de este le causaba. Su pantalón comenzaba a ser molesto…

Erwin pudo ver el bulto que ya se formaba en los pantalones del de pelo azabache, y sin pensarlo, comenzó a acariciarlo, dando a que la imaginación de su acompañante volara hacia las cosas que le podría hacer

_E-Erwin pero que… _ No podía terminar la oración sin dejar escapar un gemido placentero. El de ojos celeste comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del de menor estatura, mientras lo miraba de manera maliciosa. Comenzó a besar su abdomen, saboreando cada centímetro de este, el rubor en las mejillas de Rivaille podía ser ya notado, que lo único que causaba era excitar aun más al rubio. El de pelo azabache solo dejaba que Erwin hiciera el trabajo sucio, aun no era su turno… aún no

Rivaille no pudo reprimir un gran gemido ante los mordiscos en sus erectos pezones por parte de Erwin, quien los lamía lentamente para después morderlos con lujuria. Sin mas preámbulo bajo hacia la cadera del de pelo azabache y con una sola mano desabrochara el pantalón de este, dejando libre una gran erección. Aun sosteniendo ambas manos, bajó la fina tela que cubría el pene de Rivaille. Con su mano libre comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras que el beneficiado solo se retorcía de placer bajo Erwin

_¿Quieres que me detenga? _insinuó el rubio de manera maliciosa, mientras con su dedo índice estimulaba la punta de Levy

_M-maldito…_

_Eso lo tomare como un no_

El de ojos celeste tomó el miembro del subordinado y comenzó a darles cortas y suaves lamidas a la punta; ya había soltado las muñecas de Rivaille, sin embargo, este no había mostrado señales de oponerse ante las acciones del comandante

Erwin metió casi por completo el miembro de Rivaille en su boca, creando que el de pelo azabache se estremeciera, saboreando cada movimiento que el rubio le hacia, el de menor estatura estaba por llegar a su clímax

_M-me v-vengo…! _decía con tono casi imperceptible mientras poco a poco, con los movimientos de Erwin, se acercaba al punto culminante, pero antes de ello, el rubio se detuvo ya que no pensaba terminar las cosas tan pronto… aún tenia mucho por disfrutar. Se acerco de nuevo hacia el y beso lentamente su cuello, bajando lentamente hacia la clavícula, mientras lamia cada centímetro que recorría la piel del de pelo azabache

_Vaya lugar para hacer estas estupideces, tendré que limpiar de nuevo_

El rubio se sorprendió que a pesar de haber caído casi completamente, mantenía esa actitud. Entonces decidió tomar por las caderas al de pelo azabache, quien lo rodeo con ambas piernas. Erwin se puso de pie junto con Rivaille.

Se abrieron paso hacia la habitación de Levy, hambrientos de placer, se besaban casi de manera desesperada, eran besos largos y llenos de lujuria. Rivaille jugaba con el pelo de Erwin mientras los besos de intensificaban, la lengua del rubio jugaba con la del pelinegro, la falta de aire era lo único que los separaba por unos instantes.

Rivaille comenzó un beso profundo, esta vez era el quien presionaba hacia si al rubio, y ahora veía que era el quien difícilmente podía tener el control de sus manos deseosas de explorar cada centímetro del de ojos celestes. Erwin estaba sentado al pie de la cama con Rivaille en sus piernas, este podía sentir la dureza de la erección del rubio, quien con el simple hecho de sentir a través de la tela el calor de la entrada del pelinegro le causaba un deseo demasiado fuerte, creando que incluso esa erección comenzara a ser dolorosa

En un movimiento casi desesperado Rivaille despojo de su camisa a Erwin, le daba lamidas a sus pectorales, acercándose así lentamente hacia la cremallera del rubio; Se desuso de todo lo que impedía que la erección quedara a su vista.

_¿A que esperas? _. Agregó el rubio que si no fuera por su expresión creería que se estaba burlando. El pelinegro estaba demasiado excitado como para poder responder algo. Comenzó a lamer el miembro del comandante sin prisa alguna, quien aumentaba la intensidad ante cada gemido de placer que escuchaba por parte de Erwin… concentraba su lengua en la punta, mientras con una mano lo masturbaba. Trataba de cubrir todo su miembro, pero el tamaño de este no permitía que Rivaille hiciera de las suyas.

_D-demonios… ya no puedo con esto_ habló el rubio, quien solo se molesto en tomar al pelinegro de sus hombros y tirarlo de manera brusca hacia la cama, dejando a Levy completamente indefenso.

El comandante tenía a su disposición la entrada del de pelo azabache, quien aun tenía sus manos tomadas por el rubio detrás, mostrando su espalda hacia Erwin.

El de ojos celeste puso especial atención en la entrada de Levy, quien comenzó introduciendo un dedo suyo en este, dando suaves movimientos, y lentamente fue introduciendo otro más, tratando así de "preparar" a su subordinado.

_Ah…Ah_

_Tranquilo, seré amable_

_No me jodas… por que t-tendrías que s-serlo_

_ No lo se… a no ser que tu ya estés…_

_C-cállate_

El comandante coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada del de pelo azabache. Sin hacer algún otro movimiento, comenzó a lentamente dirigirse hacia la oreja de Levy, dejando ir su respiración pesada a través de su cuello

_Te encanta prolongar el momento…_

_Me gustaría ver como pides por que te penetre_ Le susurro a la vez que tomaba la erección de Levy y tocaba suavemente su punta.

_N-no lo haré…_ Rivaille podía sentir como Erwin jugaba con su miembro, provocando así que estuviera totalmente excitado, lo quería…no… lo necesitaba dentro de él.

El comandante rozaba lentamente su pene a través de los glúteos del subordinado.

_Mierda…_

_¿Eh?_

_Haz… Hazlo_

_No te escucho…_ masculló el rubio burlonamente

_¡Penétrame ahora!_ dijo inconscientemente el de pelo azabache sumido totalmente en la lujuria. Erwin emitió una leve media sonrisa, y sin más preámbulo, introdujo su miembro lentamente en Rivaille.

Trato de introducirlo completamente aunque la entrada de este fuera estrecha, pero siendo así lubricada por el rubio. Daba lentas y duraderas embestidas, sintiendo así la textura de la entrada del de pelo azabache.

_Gah… ngh_ emitía gemidos bajos y sonoros con los del rubio, el placer que sentía era indescriptible, sin embargo, necesitaba más.

_ M-más… R-rápido_ mascullo entre dientes el de pelo azabache, mientras mordía su mano a través de la sabana.

El rubio sin dudarlo aumentó la velocidad. Al creer no suficiente ese placer, comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras que su mano libre se posaba en la clavícula de Levy.

Aún con su miembro dentro de este, le dio la vuelta alpelinegro, el rubio deseaba ver el rostro ruborizado y candente de Rivaille. Las piernas de este quedaron hacia el torso del comandante.

Comenzó de nuevo, aumentando cada vez mas la fuerza de sus penetraciones, no había mejor estimulo que los gemidos emitidos por Levy, era la única forma de desahogar tan placentera situación.

_E-erwin…_ emitió a través de continuos gemidos.

Podían sentirlo, ambos estaban cerca de su clímax.

El rubio lo embestía con fuerza mientras aun hacia movimientos en el miembro de Rivaille.

_Me correré…_ dijo el comandante mientras aun mantenía el ritmo.

_Hazlo… d-dentro de mi_ respondió mientras se encontraba en la misma situación.

_¡GAAHH!_ El de ojos celeste llego al punto culminante, mientras esparcía su semilla dentro del de cabello azabache, quien un instante después con un fuerte gemido se corrió completamente, esparciéndose incluso en su pecho. El rubio retiro su miembro del interior de Rivaille, y podía ver como ese liquido salía de su entrada deslizándose a través de los glúteos del subordinado.

Erwin cae lentamente sobre Rivaille, ambos sudorosos y completamente cansados. Los músculos del pelinegro comenzaron lentamente a relajarse al igual que el rubio. El calor que el de ojos celeste emanaba era exquisito para el de cabello azabache, solo se limitaba sentir su cabello.

_Sabes… de cierta forma esto es bastante gratificante_ hablo Erwin

_¿Vas a ponerte melancólico después de esto?_

_Entonces…_ mantenía su cabeza recargada sobre el pecho de Rivaille

_No._ respondió Levy de inmediato.

_Vaya…_ respondió Erwin de cierta forma decepcionado.

_Lo pensaré_

El de ojos celeste quedo totalmente sorprendido ante la respuesta de su ex compañero. El rubio sabía que al menos para el, Levy significaba algo más, sin embargo, aun no podía entender los sentimientos del de pelo azabache.

Lentamente, el comandante comenzó quedar inconsciente, cerrando así lentamente sus ojos y quedando completamente dormido sobre Rivaille.

"…_Por que mierda me siento así…"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-_

**¿Que tal? ¿Se merece un review? Espero que haya sido de su agrado… o al menos lo mas parecido eso ._. incluso si te gustaria un cap mas adelante, deja un comentario haciéndomelo saber :D**

**Ya nos leeremos :)**

**Uryuu Out!**


End file.
